Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a user interface device that interacts with a computer or a TV that realizes an electronic device, and more particularly, relate to a technology on a user interface device that recognizes a motion of a user by using transmission and reception of ultrasonic signals.
With the advent of mouse devices that support a function of moving a pointer that designates contents and a location of an execution command in a computer monitor, the computers have been converted to graphic user interface (GUI) systems.
In the GUI systems, a technology of detecting a motion of the user by using an infrared sensor and using the detected motion as a user input has recently been significantly spotlighted.
Accordingly, an integrated user interface technology that not only uses a pointer of a mouse device as a user input but also uses a motion of the user as an input of the user is required.
However, if a user motion detection technology based on an infrared ray is applied to the conventional mouse device, electric power consumed to use infrared ray sensor is much higher than power consumption of the mouse device.
The following embodiments of the inventive concept suggest a motion detection technology of a user, which may be applied in consideration of power consumption of a conventional mouse device.